


Unbreakable

by savya398



Series: Incomplete HP Alternate Parents [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Parentage Harry Potter, Gen, Kryptonian Harry Potter - Freeform, Superpowered Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398
Summary: Harry's always been strong and fast. He's a wizard but he can fly without a broom. He never knew why he was so different from other people and even other wizards until an encounter in Gotham sheds some light into his situation.
Series: Incomplete HP Alternate Parents [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252460
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City, New Jersey, United States of America**

**June 20 th, 2017 13:33 **

Harry eyed the jewel-encrusted sword. It was no Sword of Gryffindor but Harry supposed it was rather nice.

The museum was much more interesting than Harry thought it was going to be. Not that he thought museums were boring either. Harry hadn’t really known what to expect from a museum. He’d never been to a museum before, not even on a school field trip. His aunt and uncle refused to ever sign his permission slips in order to join his classmates on the occasional outings the class went on. Harry had always been left behind to do work in the library while the rest of his class got to experience things Harry could only see in books.

While the museum was actually interesting anything would have been better than spending more time in an enclosed space with the Dursleys. Even in a completely different country his relatives were unbearable. Or it could just be worse because he had been forced to stay in the same hotel room as them for the past couple of days. Harry was climbing the walls in his desire to get away from them. So while the Dursleys were sequestered in the hotel room in fear of Gotham’s criminals Harry had decided to go out and explore. His relatives were more than happy to see him go. He was certain his Aunt Petunia hoped he’d be blown up by one of the costumed villains that inhabited the city.

Vernon had been the only employee at the drill company willing to take the work assignment in Gotham City. Aunt Petunia had been terrified and hadn’t wanted to go after hearing all of the terrible things about the city. But the bonus Vernon was going to get from the trip was too good for the large man to pass up, and he waved away his wife’s concerns. Harry was certain the only reason they took him with them was they were hoping to leave him there, and the plane ticket for him to go was free.

Harry didn’t have any money so his adventures in Gotham were limited to sightseeing and free things like the museum. Harry was grateful at the chance to see another city and country. He’d never been out of Great Britain before, and it was a great opportunity for Harry to see more of the world. People were terrified of Gotham but Harry liked everything he saw so far.

It helped to ease the sting from the end of his third year. For several short glorious minutes Harry thought he would finally have the chance for a real family. He thought he would finally get the chance to live with an adult who actually wanted him. But like everything else in his life it all went horribly wrong. Peter Pettigrew got away and Sirius was forced to go back on the run. Harry was sent back to the Dursleys.

Harry knew Sirius had it worse being on the run. If Harry’s godfather got caught he’d get Kissed. Sirius would have his soul sucked out and then he’d die. Harry knew he could survive living with his relatives. He didn’t like it but they didn’t bother him like they once had.

The Dursleys had learned they couldn’t push Harry around by the time Harry was nine. That was when the black haired boy became strong enough to fight back and defy them. He refused to do the chores they forced him to do, and there was nothing they could do to make him. The Dursleys hated it but what could they do when Harry was strong enough to lift Vernon’s company car, durable enough to survive getting hit by said car, and fast enough to out pace the clunker?

The Dursleys and Harry never spoke about his physical abilities just like they never spoke about the other odd occurrences that were always happening around him. His aunt and uncle would yell at him and blame him when strange things happened around him but they never actually acknowledged why Harry could do the things he could. Harry just learned how to be more careful as the older he got the stronger and faster he became. The world around him became more breakable the older he got, and the Dursleys had ingrained in him that his abilities were something to hide.

When Harry got his letter to Hogwarts he thought he finally had a reason for all of his abilities. But he was quick to find out wizards didn’t have any of the strength, speed, or durability that Harry did. With that discovery Harry once more decided to hide what he could do. Harry was already different enough being the Boy-Who-Lived he didn’t need to add to the strangeness.

The only people who knew what he was capable of were Ron and Hermione. The truth had come out at the beginning of their first year when Harry knocked out the mountain troll Quirrell had let in to the building with a punch. Sharing his secret with his friends had been nice. They had both been more than accepting of what he could do. In fact they were both enthused by his abilities. Ron because he had no idea such things were possible and thought what Harry could do was awesome, and Hermione because she idolized the super powered heroes of the Justice League. 

Harry’s super strength, speed, and durability had certainly come in handy these last couple of years; although, Harry’s durability didn’t seem to extend to magic. It was actually sort of a relief to see that magic affected him the same way it did everyone else. The way spells affected him made him feel normal for once.

The black haired boy left the medieval weapons room, and made his way towards the dinosaur skeletons. Looking at the massive skeletons made him wonder what the basilisk carcass looked like in the Chamber of Secrets. Was it a skeleton yet? The basilisk was certainly bigger than these dinosaurs. Harry had decapitated it using the Sword of Gryffindor.

From the corner of his eye he watched a father with his young son looking at the exhibit. The sight made Harry’s stomach twist. The scene was joyful. The father was obviously attentive, and was playfully teasing the happy little boy. The sight made Harry uncomfortable because it reminded him of how much he wanted the same thing for himself. He thought he’d moved past wanting such a thing but Sirius’s offer brought back all of those dreams.

Harry quickly left the dinosaur exhibit not wanting to see their interactions. He moved on to the Egyptian exhibit. The black haired boy caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass case containing some hieroglyphics. Harry looked in to his pale blue eyes. His eyes were once a deep emerald green but by the time he was ten they had slowly changed until they were the pale blue he now boasted. He vividly remembered how surprised the adults who had known his parents were when they saw his eye color.

The reaction from adults, and the drastic change in eye color had Harry questioning things. There were also his non-magical powers. Neither of his parents could do what he could. Other wizards couldn’t do the things that he could. So where did his abilities come from if not his parents or his magic? When he was younger Harry hadn’t thought to question his differences from his parents and other wizards but now that he was getting older?

Harry’s powers were only developing more the older he grew. His senses had all grown stronger, and the disaster with dementors at the Quidditch match had him acquiring another new ability. Harry wasn’t going to complain about developing this particular new power. Flying without needing a broom was definitely something Harry would never complain about.

Hermione was always telling Ron and he about the things that the Justice League members could do. Their powers were incredible, and some of them seemed pretty similar to what Harry could do. Not that Harry knew what to do with such a connection to such powerful people.

Harry was interrupted when a massive tremor shook the museum. People screamed and tumbled to the floor from the force of the quake. The thirteen-year-old managed to stay standing thanks to his abilities. Whatever explosion took place caused the lights to start flickering, and the foundation rocked.

A massive roar rent through the air, echoing off the walls of the museum, and causing everyone inside to freeze in terror. Before Harry could even consider his next move a large, heavy object smashed through the wall. Instinct had Harry lifting an arm to block the spray of debris as countless cases were smashed to bits. It pinged off Harry harmlessly even as it pierced through the baggy hand-me-downs from Dudley.

He brushed away the glass and turned to look at the room. The feet of a statue were sticking out of the wall. Four other people were in the Egyptian room with him. The father and son Harry had seen earlier in the dinosaur room were cowering behind a stone slab. There was an older couple on the other side of the room who hadn’t been able to take shelter and had a few scrapes. They looked more than a little stunned. Harry took a step to go and help the older couple up. A snarl had Harry turning towards the large hole in the wall.

A massive gray skinned man stepped in through the hole in the wall that he was most likely responsible for creating. He was nearly nine feet tall. The man, despite rippling with muscle, appeared gaunt and desiccated like a corpse. His clothing, an old suit, was more worn and ripped than Harry’s clothing, which was saying something.

“Grundy wants gold!” the gray man roared.

“Why does this always happen to me? Why couldn’t you have attacked just an hour later when I’ve already left the museum? Or attacked a jewelry store? Don’t they have more gold there?” Harry groaned to himself.

The gray man’s black, filmy eyes locked on Harry. “Grundy wants gold.”

“Okay… Grundy,” Harry nodded. “There’s some right there.”

Harry pointed towards one of the cases full of Egyptian jewelry. He wasn’t sure if it would be considered aiding a robbery but the black haired boy figured it was better than the alternative. 

Grundy eyed him suspiciously but the massive being ambled towards the cases. The weight and strength of his steps caused a ripple of vibrations through the floor. Harry’s heart hammered in his chest, and all of his senses felt like they were dialed up to a ten. He glanced to the terrified father and son, and older couple.

“Go,” Harry tilted his head towards the exit.

The man didn’t need further encouragement. The man scooped up his son and made a break for it. They made it safely out without the gray monster even realizing they had gone. The elderly couple wasn’t so lucky. The older man tripped on some debris and tipped over a display case. The sound caused Grundy to whirl around from where he’d been stuffing gold jewelry in his frayed pockets.

The gray man who was really like a small mountain troll whipped around. His gray lips pulled back to reveal crooked and yellow teeth, and he growled. Grundy’s body tensed and prepared to launch himself at the couple.

“No!” Harry snarled.

Harry leapt to the meet the beast and blocked Grundy’s path to the old couple. The two of them collided like boulders slamming together in a rockslide. The impact jarred Harry. But he still managed to shove Grundy back with all of his might. The outcome was better than expected. The gray man flew into the opposite wall and then through it, aided by the fact that the previously thrown statue had already made a hole there.

“Merlin,” Harry gaped at the sight.

It had been some time since he used his full strength. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that he could shove such a large being so far.

Harry turned back to check on the elderly couple but they had taken advantage of the distraction, and gotten out of there. A sigh of relief passed his lips. But he was only given a moment of respite before a large fist connected with the back of his head. The hit sent him flying forward. Harry crashed through a wall. Being sent through a solidly built wall didn’t hurt exactly but it did wind him more than anything non-magical had in a long time.

He groaned and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. The ceiling was quite high, and large models of the planets and stars hung from it.

“Grundy will crush you,” the big gray man snarled, stepping through the Harry-shaped hole in the wall.

His quest for gold had apparently derailed by his new quest to crush Harry. The boy jumped to his feet, and darted away just in time to avoid a double handed fist swing. It left a huge crater in the floor. The young wizard’s gaze darted around to try and find something to help stop the super strong gray man. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation but then Harry never knew what to do in any of the bizarre situations he found himself in. He normally just winged it.

Grundy was stronger than even his size and muscle mass portrayed. He was also durable since the big gray man had survived Harry’s hit that sent him through a wall. Harry had knocked out a mountain troll at eleven with one punch. He was even stronger now, and his hit should have done more damage than it had.

But Harry had an advantage over Grundy.

With a sharp grin Harry floated up into the air.

Grundy’s eyes widened then narrowed. “Grundy does not like flying men.”

“Sorry?” Harry launched himself at Grundy.

He shot forward fists first and slammed into Grundy’s chest with all his strength and speed. The large gray monster flew across the large astronomy room and through the wall.

“There aren’t going to be any walls left in this place if I’m not careful,” Harry murmured to himself before following after Grundy.

Luckily all of the people in the museum had cleared out. Grundy was roaring incoherently in rage as he dug himself out of the rubble. He looked absolutely murderous when he saw Harry hovering above him. Grundy snarled and launched himself up at Harry. The gray skinned man couldn’t fly but he could jump pretty high and fast.

Quidditch maneuvers helped him roll out of the way of the first hit. A small black projectile interrupted the second attempt. It exploded on Grundy, and a thick white foam spread across the gray man’s right side.

“Bat!” Grundy howled.

A rustling had Harry turning towards rafters. A large man in black and gray body armor crouched above them. His white-lensed gaze narrowed on Harry floating several feet above the floor.

“Hello,” Harry smiled timidly at the dark figure, and sent a small wave.

A growl had him spinning back around. Harry was able to avoid a blow at the last moment, and return a sharp punch to Grundy’s face that had the gray beast stumbling backwards. It left the beast open to attack, and the man in black in the rafters threw several more of the projectiles at Grundy. This time the gray giant was entirely encased in the white foam, which hardened and locked Grundy in place.

The man in the black and gray body suit swung down from the rafters with an expert shot of a grappling hook, his black cape flaring around him. The man in the cowl carefully checked over the encased form of Grundy before turning to stare up at Harry’s floating form. Harry felt his glare like a physical blow.

This man could teach Snape a thing or two about glares.

Harry reluctantly returned to the ground a good distance from the caped man. The black bat symbol on his chest was familiar. Hermione liked to show Harry and Ron pictures of the Justice League from the magazines her parents sent her throughout the year. Ron was vaguely interested but Harry was certain the red head still thought it was all made up. Harry always had other things to worry about to really put much effort in to learning all the little details.

The man in the black suit had been one of the main figures in Hermione’s magazines. Harry knew this man was a leading member of the Justice League, and he was the main hero of Gotham. The black haired boy couldn’t remember what his specific abilities were though.

“Hello. Again,” Harry greeted.

The stare was even more intense now that he was closer. The man was also taller than expected. Harry had grown by leaps and bounds this year with no end in sight. He’d gotten used to being taller than his classmates. 

“Who are you?” growled the hero.

“Harry?” Harry wasn’t sure why he said his name like a question.

“Harry…” the caped man said leadingly.

“Just Harry. And you’re Bat…man?” Harry stumbled over the name as he caught sight of the bat symbol on the man’s chest.

“Yes, I’m Batman. Just Harry? No last name?”

“Nope, my parents must have forgotten,” Harry responded cheekily.

“Hmm,” Batman narrowed his eyes on Harry.

The sounds of sirens filled the air and caught both of their attention.

“I have to go. My relatives will be worried about me. Well, less worried and more angry. My Uncle Vernon will probably lock me out of the hotel room if I’m not back in time,” Harry rambled.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Batman growled.

One of the black projectiles he’d thrown at Grundy appeared in the cowl wearing man’s hands. Harry had seen what it had done, and he took off with a burst of speed. Luckily the speed allowed him to avoid the hit, and he was moving so quickly none of the people on the sidewalk got a good look at his face. Still feeling a little panicked Harry took off into the air. He shot up in to the clouds, and rose high above Gotham.

Once there he took a moment to regroup himself. Harry was certain he’d never love anything as much as he loved flying. Up here nothing could touch him. Harry could watch the world from a distance but didn’t have to take part in it. He was able to calm his racing heart.

Harry floated above Gotham City and listened to the sounds of the sirens below.

After several deep breaths Harry sought a hidden place where he could land. After landing he quickly made his way back to the hotel. Luckily his relatives were gone, and he was able to shower and change without his aunt shrieking at him about his dirty clothes.

Harry was almost jittery as he exited the bathroom. He couldn’t believe he’d been in a fight like that. How close he had been to revealing his powers. Harry had revealed his powers to one of the world’s more famous heroes.

He went to flick on the TV but froze when he heard the rustle in the corner. Harry whipped around and was shocked to see Batman standing in the corner of the hotel room.

“How did you find me?” Harry gaped.

“You said your uncle’s name was Vernon. Put that together with your accent and first name, and I was able to track down the correct hotel and room number. Vernon Dursley came to America 3 days ago on a business trip for Grunnings Drill Company with his wife: Petunia, son: Dudley, and nephew: Harry Potter,” Batman looked pointedly at Harry.

“Oh, that’s right. Hermione did say you were the world’s greatest detective. Is that your power?” Harry blurted out. 

“Hermione?”

“My friend, she loves heroes and the Justice League in particular especially Wonder Woman. I don’t know really much about them, about you. My aunt and uncle they don’t like anything that’s not normal, which is why they don’t like me. Hermione she’s been trying to teach me about the Justice League and wanted me to try and reach out to you, you know because of what I can do,” Harry rambled.

“And what is it you can do, Harry?” Batman asked.

“Well…” Harry quickly listed everything he could do, barring magic, and explained he no idea where these abilities came from.

He felt comfortable sharing with the hero. The caped hero had already seen what Harry could do. Besides Batman was much more experienced with such things than Harry or probably anyone in the wizarding world was, and perhaps the hero would even be able to help him find the answers he was looking for. This was a good opportunity for him. Harry didn’t want to risk expulsion by telling Batman about wizards and magic in the event he didn’t know.

“Hmm,” Batman hummed after hearing the list. 

“Since I’ve run in to you unexpectedly maybe you could find out what’s wrong with me.”

“Wrong with you? I don’t think anything is wrong with you, Harry. You have abilities something that is not uncommon in this world anymore.”

“Meta-humans you mean? I don’t think I’m a meta-human. They got their powers from the Reach, right? I was born with mine. I just get stronger the older I get,” Harry frowned.

Hermione had told him about the Reach’s invasion, and he’d even seen a bit of it on the news when he’d come back from Hogwarts last year. Not even his relatives could hide such a huge event with it playing over and over on the news. Uncle Vernon had been disgusted both by the aliens and the fact that they were trying to turn normal people into freaks.

“Yes, most meta-humans have gotten their powers from the Reach. But not all of them,” Batman nodded.

“I’ve finished the background search, Batman. Harry Potter is the son of James and Lily Potter. Magicals, all of them. James and Lily Potter died when Harry was just a year old. Lily’s parents were non-magical, and Petunia Dursley is her older sister so the Dursleys received custody of him. Harry’s famous for defeating a truly horrible dark wizard when he was just a year old. His parents died fighting the dark wizard he apparently destroyed. I’ll try to dig up more. But the pictures I’ve found match the boy you’ve found except in his elementary school photos his eyes are green not blue,” a soft female voice chimed.

There was no one else in the room, and the source of the voice was coming from Batman, more specifically his head. It must have been a commlink of some sort. Other people wouldn’t have been able to hear anything but Harry’s hearing wasn’t like other people’s.

“Thank you, Oracle. I believe our young friend heard everything you just said,” Batman narrowed his eyes at Harry.

“Oh,” the female voice on the other line gasped.

“You didn’t mention your hearing, Harry.”

“On accident, really. It’s a recent development, along with my eyesight,” Harry apologized.

“Can you see through things?” Batman eyed him shrewdly.

“See through things? No, and I don’t know if I would want to. It sounds awful,” Harry scrunched up his face as he pictured catching the Dursleys in their pants.

“Hmm.”

“So you know about wizards and the magical world?” Harry framed it like a question even though he clearly knew that Batman knew.

“Yes, I do as does the Justice League. As you heard I know about you. You’re famous in the wizarding world, and apparently you have abilities beyond those of other wizards,” Batman gave him a curt nod.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Was my friend right, can you help me find out why I’m like this?”

“I can, and there’s a test we can do right now that will help me choose the next path for us to take. If you agree?” Batman hands went to one of the pockets on his pale yellow belt.

“All right, if it will help,” Harry nodded.

The hero unbuckled the pocket and removed a green rock. Holding it in his hand the tall, broad hero slowly approached Harry. Almost immediately, a well of nausea formed in Harry’s stomach. Harry shook it off. It must have just been nerves. Harry didn’t get physically sick but he still experienced nerves, which could come in the form of a twisting stomach. But the nausea increased, and Harry’s limbs started to tremble. The closer Batman got the weaker Harry began to feel. Sweat formed along his hairline and realizing what was happening Harry quickly stumbled backwards away from the hero.

For the first time in a long time Harry’s body betrayed him. His legs gave out, and there was no strength left in him to even contemplate getting back up.

“What? What is that?” Harry slurred looking at the dark figure above him, holding the green rock, which was now glowing slightly.

“Proof,” Batman answered grimly.

“Oh,” Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham City, New Jersey, United States of America**

**June 20 th, 2017, 14:54 **

Batman loaded the unconscious boy into the Batmobile. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for keeping the boy under the influences of Kryptonite but there shouldn’t be any long lasting consequences to the boy. The Dark Knight needed to get him somewhere secure. He needed to test him, and figure out just what was going on with Harry Potter. Batman needed to get him to the Cave, and to do that he needed Harry unconscious.

“Did the Kryptonite have an effect, B?” Oracle asked.

“It did. I’ve got him in the Batmobile now, and I’m heading back to the Cave. Alfred, prepare a secure room. I don’t think we’ll need it but I want to be prepared in case our guest wakes up angry.”

“Right away, sir,” Alfred agreed.

“Oracle, what’s the status on Grundy?”

The super strong zombie rampaging through Gotham was more than enough to get Batman out during the daytime.

“He’s been successfully taken into custody, and is secure,” Oracle answered. “More importantly how is Harry Potter a Kryptonian? He can’t be a clone. Everything I’ve dug up points to Harry being the biological child of James and Lily Potter, and as far as I can tell neither of them could be Kryptonian. There may have been a change in eye color but he’s still the same kid in all the pictures.”

“I don’t know. But I’m to going to find out.”

“Should I contact Zatanna?”

“Not yet,” Batman hit a straightaway and set the Batmobile to full speed.

There was something about this boy that had the Caped Crusader’s senses tingling. There was something very wrong about Harry Potter, and Batman meant to get to the bottom of it.

Within a handful of minutes Batman was descending in to the Cave. It was empty besides Alfred. The Dark Knight was grateful for the peace. Tim was on a mission with the Team, Dick was in Bludhaven, and Jason… Jason would never be filling the Cave with his sarcastic comments again.

Batman plucked the unconscious boy from the passenger seat of the sleek black vehicle, and settled him on the hospital cot Alfred had prepared. They wheeled the boy in to the room that had been specifically crafted to contain those with superhuman strength. Alfred had already set up the medical equipment, and Batman wasted no time in getting a blood sample and a cheek swab.

“Give him a complete body scan,” he commanded Alfred.

“The boy certainly has caught your attention, Master Bruce,” Alfred commented mildly as he prepared the MRI machine.

“He’s Kryptonian, Alfred. The last Kryptonian who popped up was a clone made by Lex to replace Superman.”

“There’s more to it than that,” Alfred stated calmly.

Batman swept off his cowl, running a hand through his black hair as he debated on whether or not to tell his closest confidant. But then Alfred would know soon enough. All it would take was for Harry to open his eyes.

“He has my eyes, Alfred.”

“Sir?” Alfred’s brow furrowed, the only sign that Bruce had actually surprised him. 

The black haired man settled his pale blue eyes on the boy on the table. Harry Potter had a head full of thick curly black hair, and smooth olive skin marred only by the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But underneath his closed eyelids were an exact match for the same blue eyes looking down at him. The longer Bruce stared the more similarities Bruce was able to pick out, and that unnerved him.

“He has my eyes,” Bruce repeated, turning his gaze to his former guardian’s.

Alfred turned his own eyes to the boy, and scrutinized him a little more closely. “My word but he does bear a striking resemblance to you as a boy,” the butler breathed out.

“Indeed,” Bruce left Harry Potter in Alfred’s capable hands, and strode to the computer.

He set up Harry’s blood and cheek swab to begin a DNA analysis. Bruce also put in an up close picture he’d captured of Harry in the museum, and the elementary school photos of Harry that Oracle had dug up. Bruce began running the facial recognition software. The computer cycled rapidly through the people in Batman’s extensive database. It didn’t take long before the computer came up with a couple of hits.

“Just as I suspected,” he folded his hands beneath his chin, and stared at the images.

The scan had produced pictures of himself and Clark. The pictures of a younger Harry were also a match for pictures of Clark and himself when they were young. The diagrams outlined the features Harry Potter shared with Bruce and those he shared with Clark.

“Now, wherever did you get childhood pictures of Mr. Kent?” Alfred questioned as he joined Bruce in staring at the screen.

“Martha Kent, she was only too happy to share baby photos,” Bruce smirked despite the seriousness of the situation.

“Perhaps I should return the favor. It would only be fair,” Alfred’s eyes twinkled.

Bruce shot the older man a look.

“So this boy appears to be an amalgamation of you and Mr. Kent. How is such a thing possible? Another clone, like young Conner?”

“I don’t think so. There are pictures of this boy growing up and despite the change in eye color it’s definitely the same boy. He’s famous among wizards, and no doubt closely guarded. I’m sure if he were replaced with a Kryptonian clone someone would have noticed,” Bruce was confident about that.

He didn’t have a wealth of information about wizard Britain but Bruce knew enough to know that Albus Dumbledore kept a close eye on things in the old wizard’s corner of the world.

A ding had his attention being drawn to Harry’s DNA results. The swift results were thanks to technology reproduced from Kryptonian technology. Wayne Enterprises collected a vast amount of Kryptonian tech after the failed attack led by General Zod fifteen years ago. The Kryptonian General had escaped the Phantom Zone with plans to free the rest of his soldiers in order to turn Earth into a New Krypton, killing all of humanity in the process.

Zod had dug up an old Kryptonian outpost ship and was converting it into a doorway to the Phantom Zone when a young Superman stopped him. The Kryptonian ship was destroyed, and all sorts of governments and other organizations scrambled to get their hands on the pieces. Bruce thought he’d done an admirable job of getting the majority of it tucked away before anyone else could. But no doubt some of it slipped through the cracks.

Lex had certainly proven he’d gotten his hands on some of it over the years.

The timing of the Kryptonian attack had Bruce sitting up straighter. Harry was thirteen, fourteen at the end of July. It couldn’t be a coincidence. The new realization had Bruce’s mind racing with new possibilities especially in light of the results. Had someone gotten their hands on Kryptonian technology?

“According to these results Harry Potter is yours and Mr. Kent’s biological child,” Alfred stated looking more flabbergasted than the unflappable butler had in a long time.

“Do you have the results of the scans?”

Alfred nodded and pulled them up. Bruce scanned them. They didn’t provide any new information only confirmed that Harry possessed an enhanced skeletal and muscular structure.

“I’m going to need more advance equipment if I’m going to get to the bottom of this,” Bruce growled.

The problem with more advanced equipment meant involving more people in a situation he didn’t want them to be involved in.

“If I may suggest, sir, Mr. Kent did give you leave the use of the Fortress in his absence if the need arose while he was off world. What better place to examine a half-Kryptonian?” Alfred arched a brow at him.

“Excellent, suggestion. Ready the jet,” Bruce stood and made his way back to the room holding Harry.

He unlocked the door with a retina scan. Bruce only had a moment to process the empty hospital bed before he was slammed against the wall.

Furious ice blue eyes stared into his own as the thirteen-year-old boy easily held the six foot three, two hundred fifty plus pound man off the floor.

“What did you—?” the boy snarled only to cut himself off when he got a good look into Bruce’s eyes.

Harry blinked several times, his head tilting to get a better look into Bruce’s eyes.

“Your eyes…”

“Yes, our eyes are the same. It’s why I brought you here. I had to knock you out the only way I could because I didn’t want to reveal my identity to you,” Bruce explained calmly as if he didn’t have a super powered, super angry teen holding him several inches off the floor.

“Well, I’ve seen you without your mask now so I suppose that ship has sailed,” Harry arched an eyebrow at him.

“I suppose it has. Can you put me down now?”

“Why should I? You said you would help me and then you kidnapped me. How do I know you won’t do something like again?”

“As you said you’ve seen my face. That’s the only reason I knocked you out. I do want to help you. I am highly motivated to do so because of your eyes, and because of the results of your blood test.”

“Blood test?” Harry eyed him.

Bruce could see the boy’s curiosity warring with his wariness.

“I can show you,” Bruce offered.

“And you won’t use that green rock on me again? And I can go anytime I like?” Harry demanded.

“Yes,” Bruce promised eyes locked with the boy’s so he would see his sincerity.

“All right,” Harry released Bruce and took a few steps back.

The black haired boy eyed him warily.

“This way,” Bruce swept out of the room and in to the main area of the Cave.

“Whoa,” Harry breathed eyes darting about as he took in his surroundings.

Alfred paused in his preparations of the jet when he caught sight of Harry. The butler’s eyes were wide as they took in Harry. The resemblance to Bruce was much more pronounced now that the boy was up and moving.

Harry eyed the butler warily.

“Allow me to make introductions. This is my butler Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred this is Harry Potter.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Master Harry,” Alfred dipped his head in greeting.

“You too, sir,” the reply was automatic, manners had been ingrained into him by someone.

Harry turned his attention back to Bruce. The older man settled in front of the vast wall of screens, and pulled up the information he needed to share with Harry. The black haired boy didn’t need any prompting and quickly joined him there.

Bruce summarized his findings, sharing everything he knew. He needed Harry to trust him. This boy was his son. It didn’t matter how it happened, yes Batman wanted to uncover the truth as to who had stolen his and Clark’s DNA, and keep it from happening again. But it wasn’t Harry’s fault he’d been born, and if things worked out he wanted to get to know his son.

“No, your tests are wrong,” Harry glared at the screens as if willing them to change.

“They aren’t,” Bruce stated firmly.

“They are because if they aren’t that means… It means my parents aren’t my parents. My parents died to protect me. They have to be my real parents, right?”

Bruce tried to harden his heart against the tears forming in the boy’s eyes. He was going to have to be firm to get through the hurt and emotion the boy was experiencing. No doubt it felt like losing his parents all over again.

“They’ll always be your parents, Harry. But the data cannot be denied. You are not their biological son,” Bruce laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry’s features crumpled. Bruce settled the boy in to a chair and signaled to Alfred. A trip to the Fortress could wait until tomorrow.

“How about a late lunch and some tea, Master Harry?” Alfred stepped up beside Harry.

“That sounds nice but my… the Dursleys they’re probably back to the hotel by now and they’ll be angry if I come back late.”

Bruce’s thoughts turned over the other negative comments Harry had made about the Dursleys. It wasn’t painting a very good picture.

“I’ll call them, and sort everything out,” Bruce assured the boy.

“You’ll call? As you or Batman?”

“As Bruce Wayne,” Bruce would feel out the Dursleys but if he was reading the situation correctly the conversation might just lead to Alfred needing to clear out another bedroom.

“Then tea sounds nice,” Harry looked to Alfred.

“I make a very good cuppa, if I say so myself. This way, Master Harry,” Alfred swept the young boy towards the stairs.

Bruce took a deep breath, and got ahold of Petunia Dursley’s phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotham City, New Jersey, United States of America**

**June 21 st, 2017, 8:03 **

Harry stared wide-eyed at the spread of food laid out on the large family dining table in Wayne Manor. It nearly rivaled Hogwarts.

“I could have helped, Mr. Pennyworth,” Harry felt bad about all the trouble Alfred and Bruce had gone through for Harry.

The butler and hero had given Harry a very nice bedroom in the large and ornate manor. They fed him lunch and dinner, and even gave him a tablet to use. Harry had never used a tablet before. He’d seen Dudley use his but it was great to try one out for himself. Harry read everything he could find on Batman. He finally put to use the ability Hermione envied the most. Harry sped read through all sorts of articles and websites dedicated to Bruce Wayne and Gotham’s Dark Knight.

Bruce Wayne was portrayed as silly, womanizing daredevil who squandered his family fortune. But that was just a ruse. A very effective ruse that Harry probably wouldn’t have seen through if he didn’t know what he did about the man. Bruce Wayne was also quite charitable, donating large amounts of money to all sorts of organizations aimed to help people. Bruce had personally helped several young orphans. He’d adopted two orphaned boys one of whom had unfortunately died a year ago, and was now currently fostering a third boy.

Batman on the other hand was part legend, part bogeyman. But for the most part Harry believed he always did his best to protect people, and despite the fact that he had knocked Harry unconscious the young wizard believed he could trust Bruce Wayne. Batman was fiercely protective of his identity, and the sheer fact that he was letting Harry stay with him was huge.

But then according to the DNA test Batman had performed Harry was his son. How this was possible neither of them had the slightest clue. It wasn’t as if Harry’s mum had an affair with Bruce because according to the results Harry’s mum wasn’t even his mum. Harry might not even have a mum. He was somehow the product of two men, one of whom was a vigilante who dressed up like a bat and the other who was an alien with incredible powers.

It was mind-boggling. What was more mind-boggling was that Bruce had spoken to his not-Aunt Petunia, and gotten her to agree to let Harry stay with Bruce. She’d signed some paperwork that Bruce’s well-paid lawyers drew up within an hour that gave Bruce temporary guardianship of Harry. Petunia was even willing to permanently give Bruce custody of Harry but that would take a bit more time even though both parties were in agreement to the change.

Harry was both pleased and hesitant about this development. He’d always wanted nothing more than to be rid of the Dursleys, and to have parents. But it was hard to be excited because Bruce wasn’t the parent he’d been expecting. Harry had agreed to live with Sirius within moments of meeting him, and having him exonerated of the death of Harry’s parents. The black haired boy was eager to have a home and an adult who cared about him. But it was still difficult to reconcile that person might be Batman, and he happened to be Harry’s biological father, somehow.

It had all happened so quickly.

“Nonsense, I enjoy cooking for others. Now do eat before it gets cold,” Alfred commanded.

Harry needed no further encouragement. He dug in. Harry was just finishing up when Bruce made an appearance.

“Good morning, Harry,” the man smiled, eyes warm.

“Morning,” Harry smiled tentatively back.

“Have your relatives sent your bag over yet?”

“Yeah, it arrived earlier this morning,” Harry nodded.

“But the things I gave you fit fine?”

“Better than Dudley’s cast offs certainly,” Harry glanced at the T-shirt and jeans he was wearing. They were far more comfortable and better maintained than anything the Dursleys ever gave him.

“We’ll have to get you a wardrobe of your own,” Alfred set a cup of coffee in front of Bruce.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine with what I’ve got. I don’t need many muggle, no-maj clothes, and while Dudley’s clothes aren’t exactly pretty I don’t mind them. I’m used to it,” Harry rushed to reassure.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Harry but I’m quite wealthy, and buying you a new wardrobe isn’t going to bankrupt me,” Bruce stated teasingly but there was a firmness to his eyes that said he was going to get Harry new clothes no matter what Harry said. “You should have clothes that are just yours. Tell Alfred the colors you like, and he can go shopping this afternoon. He’s pretty good at determining sizes.”

“I’ve fitted many a growing young man with the essentials,” Alfred nodded in agreement.

Harry felt a strange surge of warmth. He barely knew these men, and they’d already taken better care of him than the Dursleys ever had.

“Thank you,” Harry dipped his head gratefully.

Bruce gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“So is the plan still to go to this Fortress of Superman’s today?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, we can leave as soon as we finish up here if you’d like?” Bruce offered.

“Yeah, I want answers as soon as possible.”

“So do I. Someone used my DNA and Superman’s without our permission. We will get to the bottom of your origins, Harry. I have a lead to follow up on after our visit to the Fortress to get you checked out. Did you know your parents went to a fertility clinic here in America to have you?”

Harry liked that Bruce still called his parents his parents. “No, I didn’t know they’d gone to a fertility clinic. Do you think there was mix up? That happens right where embryos are implanted into the wrong person?”

“It does, and that might be what happened. But it doesn’t explain how an embryo was created using mine and Superman’s DNA to begin with,” Bruce’s brows drew into a frown.

“It must be terrible to find out someone stole your DNA, and made a child with it,” Harry murmured, feeling guilty.

“It is. But like I said none of this your fault. You didn’t ask for this to happen,” the black haired man stated firmly.

Harry nodded but it didn’t entirely erase his guilt.

They finished breakfast in companionable silence. Then the two of them descended back down into the Bat Cave. Bruce changed into his suit, and went from being Bruce Wayne to Batman. The suit was rather intimidating. For a moment Harry sent a longing look to the Robin suits in the glass cases along the wall. It certainly would have fit in better in the Bat Jet than his jeans and T-Shirt.

The sleek black jet was surprisingly comfortable, and flew at speeds military jets couldn’t hope to match. Their flight took them north. They eventually landed in a world of white. Bruce pulled on a heavy cloak and handed one to Harry before they disembarked.

“I don’t think I’ll need it. But I guess it can’t hurt,” Harry shrugged the thick cloak on anyway.

The gangplank lowered and the two of them stepped out into the winter wonderland. Harry felt a bit of a chill as the harsh Artic winds buffeted him. But that was it. Kryptonians were made of sterner stuff, and well there was no denying Harry was Kryptonian or at least part at this point.

Batman pulled a long clear crystal from his pocket, and tapped it to a glacier. To Harry’s shock the glacier parted, revealing a lift like room made of shining silver metal. Batman stepped inside without hesitation, and Harry followed behind him.

The glacier closed leaving only the artificial light that emanated from the ceiling.

“Superman’s father was a Kryptonian scientist who predicted the end of Krypton. He created a ship to send Superman to Earth, and built him this Fortress as a place of solitude for Superman to learn about his culture. It also has the most advance Kryptonian technology within its wall. Superman’s father, Jor-El, also created an… artificial intelligence I suppose would be the best way to describe it, of himself. He downloaded all of his memories and personalities into and he controls the Fortress,” Batman explained as they descended.

The doors opened and Harry couldn’t hold back his gasp. “Whoa!”

The place was vast. The Fortress was made up of massive shining crystals jutting from the floor and ceiling. The crystals interlocked and formed an impressive albeit alien structure. Smooth metal was also interspersed within the cavernous room. 

“Batman,” a voice greeted.

The voice had Harry jumping. He hadn’t heard the slightest hint of anyone approaching.

Batman and Harry turned to see a man in dark blue robes standing off to the side. The silver symbol on his chest was quite familiar to Harry. He’d spent a lot of time looking at photos of Superman yesterday to recognize it. The man looked so life like it was hard to believe he was just a projection of some sort. But then he didn’t have a heartbeat, and he wasn’t really breathing.

“Jor-El,” the black caped man nodded in greeting.

“Since Kal-El is off world you cannot be here to see him. I can only assume something dire has come up for you to need my assistance,” the cerulean blue eyes of the memory of Superman’s father drifted to Harry.

“Dire? No, however, something of a Kryptonian nature has come up,” Batman turned his own gaze to Harry.

“Kryptonian?” Jor-El frowned.

“Harry this is Jor-El. Jor-El this is Harry. According to all of the tests I’ve completed he’s my son, and he’s also somehow Kal-El’s.”

Jor-El’s eyes widened, and suddenly long liquid metal tendrils extended from the floor. Harry and Batman both tensed but the tendrils simply scanned over Harry.

“He does indeed carry the blood of House El. How is this possible?” Jor-El looked to Batman.

“We don’t know. We were hoping you would be able to give us some information about how he came to be,” Batman answered.

“Yes, I can certainly do that. Depending on how he was conceived he may be in danger of health problems later on. Kon-El for example. Cadmus’s inferior cloning technique keeps him from outwardly aging, and sadly there is nothing I can do to fix it,” Jor-El shook his head.

“I’ve been aging normally except you know for the super powers, and the magic,” Harry shrugged.

“Magic?” Jor-El raised an eyebrow.

Batman heaved a sigh. “Let’s begin the exam, and we can explain everything.”

Jor-El agreed and led them from the large antechamber to a smaller room. The echo of Krypton’s most brilliant scientist settled Harry into the metal dentist like chair. The metal almost felt like water as it washed over him. Batman told Jor-El about Harry’s history as the metal chair scanned Harry.

“The element of him being able to perform magic is quite interesting. The rare Kryptonian possessed psionic abilities but magic is not a gift we were capable of,” Jor-El murmured.

The liquid metal receded. Holographic screens popped up along the wall. Jor-El approached them scanning the strange symbols, and what looked like DNA sequences. Several long moments passed.

“Well?” Harry broke the silence.

“My apologies,” Jor-El waved a hand and the strange symbols became English, not that that helped Harry.

Batman stepped up to the screens to scan them. “Does this mean what I think it does?”

“If you think that Harry was conceived via a Kryptonian Genesis Chamber using yours and Kal-El’s blood then you would be correct,” Jor-El answered.

“Kryptonian Genesis Chamber? What’s that exactly?” Harry asked.

“Kryptonians had long since moved past the need for physical intimacy to produce a child. We created Genesis Chambers, which required only a drop of blood from two parents to create the embryo. The blood could come from a male and female pairing, a male and a male pairing, or a female and a female pairing. The Genesis Chamber chose only the best genes from each parent, and in this manner Kryptonians evolved by leaps and bounds. I also believe we lost something when we completely ignored natural births, which is why my partner Lara and I had Kal naturally,” Jor-El announced proudly.

“So I was made in a Kryptonian Genesis Chamber, which means I had to be made here right? I mean where else could they have gotten one?” Harry asked in confusion.

“The incident with Zod. The outpost ship would certainly have had a Genesis Chamber if not two,” Jor-El explained.

“Incident with Zod?”

Batman swiftly outlined the events for Harry in a quick and precise manner.

“Someone else could have gotten their hands on the chamber, and used it in order to conceive Harry. But where do the Potters come in?” Batman turned to look at Harry.

“The Genesis Chamber may have survived the crash but the Incubation Chambers may not have. The Incubation Chambers were far more delicate. If the Incubation Chambers were indeed destroyed then whoever stole yours and Kal-El’s blood to conceive Harry would have needed a human woman to carry the embryo the Genesis Chamber produced. This is the way that Kal-El and Lois conceived Jon-El. They used the Genesis Chamber here in the Fortress but then we implanted the embryo into Lois so that she could carry Jon-El naturally,” Jor-El answered.

“I had no idea,” Batman murmured in surprise.

“Kryptonians and humans cannot naturally conceive a child with one another. But with the intervention of a Genesis Chamber there are enough similarities between our races to conceive a healthy child. The Genesis Chamber assures the health of the children despite having parents from two different species. Harry and Jon-El are perfectly healthy, and while they might not express all of the strengths of a full Kryptonian they are in no risk of illness or cellular degeneration. I’m sure Kal-El and Lois did not wish many to know of their challenges conceiving a child. I only break their confidence now because of the current situation.”

Challenges in having a child sparked the memory from this morning. “My parents went to a fertility clinic to have me. Whoever created me could have implanted the embryo, me, then. They might not have even known I wasn’t their son.”

“They must have known something. Your eyes didn’t just turn green by themselves,” Batman pointed out.

“Right, Hermione thought it was a glamour spell wearing off but she couldn’t find a spell that would confirm it,” Harry nodded thoughtfully.

“Now we know the how. But we don’t know the why or more importantly the who,” Batman’s jaw clenched. “Thank you, Jor-El.”

“Of course it is nice to know I have another grandson,” the cerulean-eyed man smiled warmly at Harry.

The word jolted Harry. He’d never had grandparents before, and the thought of having them was sort of nice even if Jor-El was only artificial.

“I guess this proves it all then. I’m really your grandson,” he glanced to Jor-El. “And I’m your son,” Harry locked eyes with Batman.

“Yes, you are,” Batman agreed.

“Would you like me to contact Kal-El with this news?” Jor-El offered.

“No, the League has the capabilities for deep space communication. I’ll get in touch with him,” Batman swore.

“Wonderful. Harry, I hope you come back. I would greatly enjoy teaching you about Krypton, and getting to know you more,” Jor-El smiled at Harry.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Harry smiled back.

“We’ll head out now. Thank you again,” Batman gave a curt nod.

Jor-El escorted them back to the main chamber, and in to the lift. They said their goodbyes, and made their way back to the sleek black jet. The flight back to Gotham was done in silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

Harry now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Potters weren’t his parents at least not biologically. Like Bruce had said they would always be his parents even if he didn’t actually share any DNA with them.

“What happens now?” Harry asked as they descended into Gotham.

“We find out who is behind all of this.”

“And when you find out?” Harry wanted to know if this was only going to be something temporary.

“You are welcome to stay with me, Harry. If you want to?”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Harry smiled at Bruce.

The man smiled back.


End file.
